schadenfreude
by e.janus
Summary: When Yuzuki's father met his long lost best friend, he decided to travel the world with her for old time's sake. Leaving the eccentric girl with the rest of his friend's children. A collection of sort and what if! scenario for Seo Yuzuki.


**Characters**: Seo Yuzuki, Asahina Brothers

**Chapters**: 1/?

**Summary**: When Yuzuki's father met his long lost best friend, he decided to travel the world with her for old time's sake. Leaving the eccentric girl with the rest of his friend's children.

A collection of sort and what if! scenario for Seo Yuzuki.

**Futo** **Asahina**

I've always wondered why our family gets stuck with the weird ones.

Yeah, maybe we are also weird and out of this world. (Given that I am quite charming and adorable, I should say I am no exception.) I don't know. We're used to the spotlight, the grandeur and attention anyone would feed us. My brothers might have found it on their respective careers whereas I, I found it on the camera.

I'm already used to the flashes and the sudden interviews. Even the stampede has been a regular occurrence which is why Mother have hired several bodyguards for me and even contacted my manager for safety. To sum it up, the answer is very simple: we catch the eye of many people.

But now, I don't think they're effective.

"CUT THE CRAP, YOU SHE-MALE! WHY DO I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU?! AND STOP EYEING ME LIKE I DID SOMETHING WRONG!"

As you can see, that is me, voice reverberating throughout the staff room of the studio building for the photoshoot. I was left with a nuisance. An idiot by the name of Yuzuki. Currently, she was just sitting across me with her regal pose.

"Saa, calm down, futanari-kun. That won't do you any good with the girls, 'ya know? It's okay to be rejected. It is your sister after all." With her head tilted, she probably looks innocent but no!

"You-- It's Futo! Asahina Futo! How many times do I have to tell you that?! And she's not my sister." I tried fixing my almost untamed salmon hair just to make sure that it wasn't also stressed out because of this woman. I swear, I am not this uncool.

Masaomi-niisan should've been her chaperone today but instead I was left as a guinea pig for this maniac of a woman. Just seeing her disaster earlier with Mr. Hanks' photography set makes me shudder with cringe. She even embarrassed Ema-san. What's with this woman? If she's only princess-like, I would have gotten close with her. Too bad, even if she's got the tits and the face, she's a storm incoming.

"Hentai-kun, what are you looking at? Too mesmerized by me, aren't ya?" She pisses me off so bad!

"Don't be so full of yourself, titty-chan." How's that for a comeback?

But instead of getting offended, her grin suddenly turned bigger. As if I said something that made her laugh so much.

"Wha-what?"

"Hmm. It seems that you are looking at me, pervert-kun."

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER?!

**Kaname** **Asahina**

For a monk who's to gorgeous for the eyes of many, I am probably the most humble out of my siblings.

Masaomi-nii might be good-looking and calm and Ukyo-nii is too uptight but alas, I am the embodiment of handsomeness. Mother tried very hard to suppress my looks and I cannot look at her troubled eyes that is why I chose to become a monk. A monk who needs the love of a woman.

It was a shame that I am living in the shrine for I couldn't be with my dear sister all the time. Most of my brothers have been spoiled by her light-hearted smile and calm demeanor so of course, it is only fair that I should have the honor to be blessed with her too.

Too bad, a witch has arrived. No, Lorelei. Fucking Lorelei arrived.

"Hai, it's okay Kaname-san. I know how hard it is for you, being cock-blocked that is."

I am a calm person. I've never got angry with a woman.

"Chi-san-senpai is too young for you, old man. Too bad you're too excited to get out of your mother's womb."

I am a calm person. I am a monk with responsibilities.

"Ne, ne, remember when you almost scored with that sensei but I came right on time on the clinic and saw you? Ah, the old times when I am too small to know the world--"

I am a calm person and my shoes aren't for murder.

"Kya! Yuu-chan! Why are your nose bleeding?!"

**Tsubaki** **Asahina**

"Say, Azusa. I wonder how we can kill that woman?"

To say that I am a violent person is in fact a lie. My siblings know how blunt I am but its all talk y'know. Dear Azusa knows how I hate violence and to extent, hurting women.

"Tsubaki, you know Seo-san. She's just blunt and weird. It's not as if you're used to her."

I know. I've been her babysitter for a year and I witnessed the appearance of a demon. From the time when we visited the zoo and she let out the tigers and lions to almost getting killed because she got on the way of suicidal person, she can never be stopped. Never would I dreamt of a person worse than me. (I am after all a naughty child up until now. Teehee~)

"But, Azusa~" I whined at my twin brother as we observe our youngest brother being locked on that woman's hug. I turned away from the scene as I noticed I am staring at something else instead of their faces.

"Don't make me tell you on mother. You know how worried Seo-jiisan when Seo-san got lost on the neighborhood because of your prank."

Ugh. Yeah. That scene where I lost her on the nearby market because the kid tried to buy a living beetle without telling me. I'm not that harsh to her, okay? I almost cried that day too. Apparently, she got a hold of my wallet and there's secret hidden on the inner pocket that I have never told anyone. Not even Azusa.

"What are you talking about, Tsubaka? Azusa-san?"

See? She doesn't respect me as her elder. Speaking of Yuzuki, I glanced downstairs and saw Wataru sleeping. Maybe this kid changed a little bit?

"We-well, Seo-san we're just reminiscing the old times."

Yeah right.

"Oh. If its a flash back then I remember when Tsubaka bought a porn magazine on a konbini* and put the picture of a naked woman on his wallet."

I take back what I said.

**Subaru** **Asahina**

Before Ema arrived at Sunshine residence, we've been living with a girl for almost a year. To be clear, I was twelve at that time and this girl was ten. So yeah, she's a little girl and that's all I wanted to reminisce. I am against remembering most of our encounters probably because she was the reason why I'm kind of scared of girls.

On the summer of my twelfth year, my perspective towards women changed.

This girl, when she appeared in front of us, looks like an angel. She has this innocent aura that surrounds her most of the time and I could see why Masaomi-nii spoils her a lot. A girl with a pretty face. I should've known the moment I met her everything about me changed.

"Su-ba-ru!"

I flinched at her tone. Shit. I know this strategy of her. Why does she have to be attending the school near our university? Why?!

I turned to her and saw her clutching a basketball. Memories that I suppressed where dug up to its hidden cage.

_"Natsume, can I play basketball with you two?"_

_I stared at Natsume-nii as he contemplated whether we should play with her or not. It surprised me that my brother agreed. Well, he's getting soft. I grinned at him when--_

"Hya! Asahina! Stop that woman! She's killing the rest of the team!"

Mother, what have you done?!

xxxxx

Hi! I'm back (?) Haha.

Feel free to review.


End file.
